Worries and Comfort
by Kiseki Lin
Summary: Biscuit has gone to Masadora to do some girl things, leaving Gon and Killua alone. The two of them chat about Ging and what Gon doesn't want to do, which involves Ging, Mito, and himself...


_**Worries and Comfort**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter sadly. However, I thought up this little fic, so I own that.

Author Note: Hope you like another of my flash fics. I enjoy doing them very much.

* * *

Puff of smoke rose from the campfire, a spiky black haired young teenager stared into the fire, a concentrated look on his boyish face. His elbow leaned on his knees, his hands holding onto his chin, his form hunched forward. Not paying any attention to his surroundings, he did not notice a silver haired boy his age creeping up behind him. A swift slap to the head awoke the black haired boy from his trance. 

"What'cha doin' Gon?" The silver head boy asked Gon, grinning a Cheshire grin. His eyes dancing with laughter at the fact that he managed to catch his friend off guard.

"Huh, Killua, why'd you do that for?" Gon pouted, rubbing the spot on the head where Killua hit him. "I was just looking into the fire, that's all. Isn't it obvious?" The last part had dry humor in it, causing Killua to grin even more.

"I did it because you were in your own little world. I had to wake you up from it," Killua laughed when Gon tried to sneak an attack at him, but he dodged it with ease.

"Hey, have you seen Biscuit around? She said she'd be right back," Gon looked around curiously, unable to spot their other companion. His gaze wondered back to Killua, only to see him once again grinning, only this time, more sheepishly.

"Well, if you hadn't had that day dream you seemed to be in, you would've heard that she went back to Masadora, to uh, do some girl stuff, or that's what she said," Killua nodded, looking proud of himself for remembering. He put his hands behind his head casually, starting to whistle a tune because he felt like it.

"Oh, so it's just the two of us?" Gon said, his mouth forming an O shape. He tilted his head to the side, starting to realize the situation they were in. "Hopefully, no monsters attack us when she's gone. We still haven't completed our training yet."

"Basically, and we can take on those monsters easily. We've been training like crazy to use our nen." Killua had his cat ears pop out again and with a sly look, he said to Gon, "By the way, from the way you were staring into the fire, it was like you were thinking about something pretty deep."

"Oh yeah! I was just thinking about Ging and what I would do when I found him," Gon frowned, not entirely sure that he would ever be able to find Ging. He sighed and took to lying on the dirty ground and staring up at the night sky, examining stars.

"What are you going to do?" Killua asked, lying down right next to Gon, facing the night sky as well.

It was silent for a minute before Gon replied, "I'm not sure. I want to get to know him, but I keep thinking about Mito-san."

"You think that by finding Ging that you're going to leave Mito-san," Killua processed the newly acquainted information slowly. "There really is nothing you need to worry about. I know that when the time comes, you'll know what to do."

"You think so Killua?" Gon asked, sitting up. His eyes filled with innocence and naïve curiosity. A smile soon spread across his face at the thought of getting to know Ging, but staying with Mito-san. He knew in his heart that he would always choose Mito-san over Ging because even though he didn't know his mother's touch, Mito-san's care for him made up for the fact. Mito-san is his mother, no matter if they're not biologically mother and son. She is his mother.

"I believe so. You helped me more than you can imagine, so if you need my help, I'm here for ya buddy." Killua laughed a serene look upon his mischievous face. He sat up and faced Gon, throwing an arm around his shoulder.

"Thanks Killua."

"No problem."

* * *

What did you guys think? Is there anywhere that I need to improve on? Constructive Criticism is always accepted. 


End file.
